Saving Aurora, Phillip, Okino, Kokiri, and Kairi/Negaduck's Group's Plot Exposed
(Meanwhile, back at Eggleston Palace, the thugs are playing the trumpets to announce Aurora and Phillip's entrance. The crowd are easily fooled by the Robot Aurora and Robot Phillip as they stepped out, and everyone applauded) Robot Aurora: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate mine and Phillip's years as princess and prince, but to honor one…. (Behind the curtain nearby are Negaduck's group, who are waiting anxiously. A worried Kokiri and Okino are reading some cue cards being held while speaking into the speaker of the robots) Kokiri: Of truly noble stature. Okino: We present to you three statesmen among people. Three gifted leaders. Three crusaders for justice. (The real Phillip and Aurora were bound and gagged as Vanitas and Demidevimon dragged them over to the balcony while Kairi, her hands still tied and gagged, watched in concern while seated nearby. Lucifer should be outside waiting right now) Vanitas: Over here. Demidevimon: You weigh a ton. (This caused Phillip, Aurora, and Kairi to mumble angrily at this. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing Lucifer jump up and down, eager for his snack) Demidevimon: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Vanitas: Time for some royal chow! Ha ha ha! (Phillip, Aurora, and Kairi mumbled, screaming in horror. Phillip and Aurora's demise would be quick at hand!) Robot Phillip: A majestic mountain of humanity. Robot Phillip and Robot Aurora: (Pointing to the curtain as if calling someone forth) And my new royal consorts, Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J! (And thus, Negaduck’s group came in, wearing crowns, a black robe, a blue robe, and a dark purple robe with medals on each one. As they grinned, the crowd gasped in horror. Those evil monsters are the prince and princess’s royal consorts?! A child stuck his tongue out though the mother nervously covered his mouth. Phillip and Aurora can't be serious! Back at the waterfront, the Justice Ducks, Fearsome Four, and Sora, Launchpad, and Morgana’s groups managed to return to the waterfront in determination. They got to get to the palace ASAP) Sora: Well, we're all together again. Darkwing: All for one, right? Everyone, except Darkwing, Sora, and the Fearsome Four: Right! Fearsome Four: And we're helping too! (Darkwing then whistled loudly as a familiar dog ran up to them nearby) Morgana's group: Toto, hey! (Toto, after greeting Kiki and Jiji with a friendly lick, suddenly noticed the Fearsome Four, and snarled savagely, unaware of what happened earlier, causing the Fearsome Four to become nervous) Megavolt: (Nervously) Heh heh, no hard feelings? (Suddenly, the Justice Ducks and Sora, Launchpad, and Morgana's groups went between them and Toto, much to his confusion) Darkwing: Wait! The Fearsome Four's on our side now! (Toto still looked on in confusion) Gosalyn: They helped us escape Negaduck’s group’s trap after they and their goons double-crossed them. (Looking at the Fearsome Four, then at Sora, Launchpad, and Morgana's group, and then back in confusion at first, Toto smiled and sniffed the Fearsome Four) Bushroot: (After the sniffing ended) Wow! He's a real smeller! Stegmutt: Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Gizmoduck: Anyway, the game is afoot! (In determination) The prince and princess are in danger! Sora: (In determination) As well as Kairi, Okino, and Kokiri! (Toto nods as he got his friends and even the Fearsome Four onto his back) Honker: (In determination) To Eggleston Palace! Gosalyn: (In determination) And hurry! (Toto rushed as he ran. The Fearsome Four almost fell off, but to their surprise, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene caught them by their hands and seated them) Megavolt: (Surprised) You saved our lives. Quackerjack: (Confused) Why? Liquidator: (Confused) Yes, why? Bushroot: Normally Negaduck’s group and their goons, especially Vanitas, would ditch us and make us follow behind if we fell like that. Neptunia: First of all, we're not like Negaduck’s group and their goons. Hayner: Second of all, you're not his goons anymore. Launchpad: You're one of us now. Scrooge: Especially after you helped us escape back there. (The Fearsome Four became confused. Sure, they now hate Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and their goons after they double-crossed them, but not anymore?) Darkwing: (Proudly) We’re gonna make a promise to you. Once we defeat Negaduck’s group and their goons, especially Vanitas and Demidevimon, you four are welcome to become partners with us Justice Ducks, Morgana, LP, Scrooge, and the kids. Pence: And we won't treat you four badly like Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and their goons used to. Tank: And we promise you, Quackerjack, that if you help us save the day, we'll see to it that you can revive your toy company to make good toys. (Touched by their offer, the Fearsome Four looked at Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji in hope for an approval, and they even nodded in approval. Emotions flowing through them, the Fearsome Four shed tears of happiness as they started to cry, concerning Darkwing's group. Even Toto, who was still hurrying, got concerned for the Fearsome Four) Darkwing: (Concerned) Are you alright? Megavolt: (Sniffling, crying) That's very sweet of you! Quackerjack: (Crying) Nobody asked us nicely to become crime solvers before! Bushroot: (Crying) What we meant to say is, we’ll always believed in your group, Darkwing, sensing the honesty in you! Liquidator: (Crying) Count us in! (Darkwing’s group and Toto smiled in relief, glad to see that the Fearsome Four have accepted the offer) Scrooge: And if it's alright with you, DW, Launchpad's group and I will join your team as well. Launchpad: You can bet on that. (Darkwing thought it over and nods) Darkwing: (Nods) Of course. (Then Kiki and Morgana, noticing the Fearsome Four calmly trying to compose their crying, pulled a pale purple handkerchief and a robin’s egg blue handkerchief respectively out of their dress pockets and held them out) Kiki: Here. Morgana: Dry those tears. (Then after Megavolt and Quackerjack respectively accepted the robin’s egg blue handkerchief and the pale purple handkerchief, they blew their noses on them. Then the Fearsome Four wiped their tears away and stopped crying, with Megavolt and Quackerjack wiping their tears away with the handkerchiefs. They were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Kiki and Morgana when…) Kiki: No, it’s okay. You may keep them. Make them your good luck charms. Morgana: And besides, you need them more than me and Kiki. (Understanding what Kiki and Morgana meant, Megavolt and Quackerjack put the robin’s egg blue handkerchief and the pale purple handkerchief in their jumpsuit pocket and pants pocket respectively. Then they, along with Bushroot and Liquidator, got determined) Fearsome Four: (In determination) Let's save Kairi, Okino, Kokiri, the prince, and the princess! (Darkwing's group nods in agreement) Darkwing: (To Toto) Onward! (Back at Eggleston Palace, the crowd looked upset as Negaduck’s group gave exaggerated bows to the fakes. They can't believe that their "Prince" and "Princess" would make these monsters their Royal Consorts! Had they forgotten what Negaduck’s group had done) Negaduck's group: Thank you, you're highnesses. Negaduck: And now, as your new royal consorts, we have a few, slight suggestions. (He took out a roll of paper and opens it, causing the paper to fall before it roll down the aisle of the grand hall, passing by a curtain which one of the fake guards open. That is a long list) Negaduck: Item one.... (In the hallway, Vanitas and Demidevimon grunted as they carried Aurora and Phillip on their back. The dark boy is having trouble due to the prince kicking the two villains like mad) Vanitas: Ouch, stop that! Ugh! (Kairi giggled behind her gag at this until Vanitas glared at her, making her stop) Vanitas: I will be glad when they're dead and when you not laugh at me once we get married! (At this moment, Toto arrived at the palace, spooking the horses that is pulling a carriage nearby. Not noticing, Toto kept rushing over with the others holding on in determination. Vanitas and Demidevimon smirked evilly as they arrived at the edge of the balcony. Lucifer is sitting below, waiting patiently. He's about to get his snacks! Outside the palace, Toto arrived and stopped, letting everyone on him right off at the door) Heroes: Thanks! (Demidevimon and Vanitas grunted, as they held Aurora and Phillip at the balcony. As Lucifer's jaws opens, the dark boy and bat Digimon chuckled wickedly) Vanitas: Open wide! Demidevimon: Bye-bye! (The heroes race down the hallway quickly, getting Kairi's attention. Vanitas and Demidevimon were about to throw the prince and princess in Lucifer's mouth, but without warning, someone grabbed Aurora and Phillip in time. This caused Vanitas, in his attempt to toss, to get confused suddenly while Demidevimon almost fell into Lucifer's mouth) Vanitas and Demidevimon: What the...?! (After Vanitas pulled Demidevimon back up, they turned to see Darkwing's group, having freed Kairi, Aurora, and Phillip, glaring angrily at the two villains. Suddenly Lucifer heard barking, turning to see Toto running right at him very fast. Lucifer freaked out and started running with Toto coming in right behind him) Kiki, Morgana's group, and Fearsome Four: Go get him! (Darkwing's group already apprehended a glaring Vanitas and Demidevimon by tying and gagging them the same way they did to Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn earlier) Phillip: Come on! Aurora: Let's stop Negaduck's group! (Then they hurried, taking the captive Vanitas and captive Demidevimon with. Back in the throne room, the crowd watch helplessly as Negaduck continued his and his group's list of laws) Negaduck: Item 96.... (Chuckles wickedly a bit) A heavy tax is to be levied against all parasites and sponges. (The people gasped) Negaduck: Such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially.... (Chuckles wickedly a bit again) Little children. (Some of those mentioned gasped in fear, this is insane! Negaduck leans to the child who glared angrily as his worried mother moved him away before the villain would hurt him) Old man: (Waving his walking stick angrily) That's ridiculous! You're insane! Negaduck: Uh, perhaps we haven't made ourselves clear. Hunter J: So let him try again. (Negaduck grabbed the walking cane, causing the old man to fall) Negaduck: We have the power! (The villain then broke the walking stick in half, causing the people to gasp in fear) Robot Aurora: Yes you do. (The new "Royal consorts" jumped onto the banister) Myotismon: We are supreme! Robot Phillip: Only you. Negaduck's group: This is our kingdom now! (As the three villains laughed maniacally, the people cowered in fear, is there no one to stop those mad villains?! Unknown to everyone, in the back, the heroes, Aurora, and Phillip arrived, glancing at the thugs holding Okino and Kokiri hostage. Back up front, Negaduck's group, unaware of this, cleared their throat before getting off the banister) Hunter J: Well, with your permission of the princess and prince of course. (Suddenly, they noticed the two robots not moving and Myotismon gave them a light tap, making the robots spring back to life) Robot Aurora and Robot Phillip: Most assuredly.... (Then without warning, the robots narrowed their eyes accusingly towards Negaduck's group) Robot Aurora and Robot Phillip: You insidious fiends. Negaduck's group: (Confused) What? Robot Aurora: You are not our royal consorts or anything of any kind! (Negaduck covered the Aurora robot's mouth while Myotismon covered the robot Phillip's mouth, giving calm nervous looks to the crowd) Hunter J: Oh, they just have a sense of humor, really. (But the robots freed themselves by ducking down and continuing) Robot Phillip: You are nothing more than cheap frauds and imposters! Negaduck's group: (Through gritted teeth) Witherspoons! (Negaduck's group smiled nervously in a calm way, even though they are secretly upset. What are that couple doing? Unknown to the three in the back room, Darkwing and Quackerjack are working on the controls. Okino and Kokiri happily hugged Kiki, with Tombo, Jiji, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene watching happily. Also, the rest of the heroes, including Aurora, Phillip, and even Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator tied up and gagged the bad guys, while Vanitas and Demidevimon, still tied and gagged, glared. They had taken the crooks out and freed Okino and Kokiri in the nick of time) Darkwing: (Whispering to his group) Watch this, guys, you're going to love this. (Then he frowned before speaking through the robot via the speaker) Darkwing: A bunch of corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrels! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct! Quackerjack: And this is for insulting my toys! Playtime's over! (Darkwing and Quackerjack then jerked the controls. This caused the Aurora and Phillip robots' heads to fly and spin, biting Hunter J and Negaduck on the nose and beak and making them yelp in pain. Frantically, the three villains tried to force the head back down, but both arms of the Phillip robot sprang out and hit Myotismon in the gut. Frantically, Negaduck’s tried to hide the robots, but too late. The crowd gave him suspicious looks. Something is not right here) Phillip Robot: No depravity you wouldn't commit! (The Phillip robot pushed itself past Negaduck’s group. The three tried to stop the robot, but it just sprang upward, bringing them up, then letting themselves fall. Backstage, Quackerjack smirked) Quackerjack: Want to finish this up? Darkwing: Glad to. (He and Quackerjack finished the whole thing off while jerking the controls) Darkwing and Quackerjack: You three…! (The robots continued falling apart, exposing their outer shells) Aurora and Phillip Robots: (Falling apart) Are nothing but a bunch of foul monsters! And not to mention a…! (Negaduck and Myotismon, finally losing it, grabbed both robots by the necks while Hunter J got angry) Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: (Furiously) Don't say it! (The Justice Ducks then burst through the curtains at this moment, pointing at them as Darkwing and Quackerjack finished) Darkwing and Quackerjack: Shadow Duck, Batfish, and Old Lady! (Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J screamed in shock and anger. Their enemies here? Alive?! Aurora and Phillip came out) Aurora: Guards, arrest those fiends! Phillip: And fast! Bushroot: Get him! (The heroes jumped at the villains, tackling them. The crowd, furious that Negaduck’s group is trying to commit treason, rushed forward to help. The fake guards frantically worked on trying to stop them but the crowd begins to overpower them. Kairi and Kiki watched on excitedly. The heroes are winning! Unknown to them, Vanitas used his Keyblade to cut through the ropes, freeing himself and Demidevimon and then the two yank their gags off. Outside, Lucifer kept on running off from Toto like mad, going through the bushes and flowers then climbing up the wall. The cat smirked at Toto, then snickers. Looks like he outwitted that dog! Lucifer lifts his chin up, turning, lifting his own tail and leaps towards the other side. As the cat jumps over the fence, several royal guard dogs began barking at him and tearing his fur to shreds. But then two mice named Jaq and Gus jumped on him and rode him off with Toto watching with satisfaction. Back inside the palace, Negaduck’s group removed their formal wear and back in their normal attires as they tried to make their escape. His plans are ruined, and it's thanks to the Justice Ducks) Vanitas and Demidevimon: Bosses! (Negaduck's group saw them on the balcony, back in their normal attires too, holding Kairi and Kiki) Vanitas: Got Kairi and the girl! Negaduck: Nice. (He can still get away and get revenge later! Darkwing's group turned upon seeing and looked horrified as the evil trio of villains jumped from person to person then grabbed a rope to swing over to the balcony. As Darkwing's group, Okino, and Kokiri rushed forward, Myotismon and Hunter J held Kiki over the edge threateningly while Vanitas held Kairi back) Myotismon: Stay where you are! Hunter J: Or this girl dies! (The heroes are forced to watch as the villains disappear with Vanitas and Demidevimon behind the curtain, taking Kiki and Kairi with them) Darkwing: Come on, everyone! Bushroot: Yeah, come on! Megavolt: We got those girls to rescue! Heroes: Right! (They hurried out when....) Aurora and Phillip: Guys! (They turned) Phillip: Bring down the villains and save those girls, we'll call the police! Aurora: And be careful! (The heroes nodded and they, including Okino, Kokiri, Gosalyn, and Morgana’s group, hurried outside after Negaduck, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon to save Kairi and Kiki) Coming up: The chase is on, as the heroes ride Launchpad's plane after the villains to rescue Kairi and Kiki. After the rescue is successful, the final battle on the clock tower begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies